The angry Bat
by gracie1234
Summary: Secrets to rage to knowning someone better over one little thing and to consiqences


An angry bat

i do not own young justice even though i wish i did!

DING! "Dick may I have a word with you?" dick stopped right in his tracks as he was about to leave English class. "Yes Mr. Kern?" he asks as he walked up to his teacher's desk. He didn't know why the teacher wanted to talk to him he was his favorite student? "Let me put it straight, Dick you are falling English, so far you have an F in my class I am very disappointed in you. You have been falling asleep in class leaving early I don't know what's happening you use to have an A+ in my class!" Right now dick wished he ran out of the class room instead out waited to be the last one out because the teacher sounded like Bruce every time a word came out of his mouth! "I need you to get this signed by your guardian it's your grade and a report of what's been happening in this class I'm sorry but you need to get you grade up and if that means that your father has to know so be it he is going to know." Dick looked at his teacher in shock he never knew the teacher had so much things to blurt about and it all came down on dick. "Yes sir I'll give it to him" dick said in a cool tone even though he was freaking out about what Bruce would do to him when he sees the grade and the report. Dick walked out of the class room as slow as possible wondering what to say and do when he has to get Bruce to sign the paper. Maybe he can copy Bruce's signature! Or not even show him the paper and act all normal. He finally got into the car. When he got in he almost started to freak out because the person driving was Bruce Wayne his father driving him home the first time actually picking him up from school! Just great he thought to himself as they drove home in silence. When they got home he ran up to his room so fast that Bruce thought he was almost running the same speed as kid flash!That night when dick was doing homework and studying because Bruce/ batman would not let him go fight the joker that night because of never finished his project and he had to study French because robin had to learn every language! After a few hours of working he heard Bruce come in from the bat cave he looked at the clock it was 4am in the morning pretty late for batman to come home at this hour he should have been home a while ago? Dick went down to check on batman/ Bruce when he saw his mentor hurt he ran to see what happened. Alfred there butler was helping him on the medical bed when he saw dick he walked over comely and said "he's in a state of confusion and a little tired he needs some rest and he'll be fine by tomorrow night" Then I thought entered dicks head why doesn't he make Bruce sign it now and when he gets batter hell never know what happened! Than from that thought dick ran upstairs out of the bat cave and to his room to get the paper for his guardian to sign. When he came back down Alfred was gone this was his chance "Bruce will you sign this paper please it's for school" dick said in a shaky tome hoping it his plan would work he gave Bruce the pen and he signed it without any question of what's in about. Dick took a deep breath of relief and when back upstairs to go to sleep but the relief wouldn't last for long. The next morning he gave his English teacher the paper Bruce had to sign and the day started. While dick was at school Bruce was already coming back to his senses and was sitting at the kitchen table thinking with a serious emotion on his face. "Is there anything wrong master Bruce if I may ask?" Alfred asked in interest "I think I remember seeing dick give me a paper for English saying he got an F in that class and he took advantage of me in a state of confusion to make me sign it" Bruce said still wondering he knew that dick would never tell him if he did but Bruce knows how to get his way of information. "Bruce I'm home!" said dick walking in from a good day of school. He rushed up stairs to do his math homework when Alfred called him down for an early supper. It was a quit dinner, Bruce was already eating at the dinner table when dick saw him he felt the mood change in the air to stress but thought nothing of it. By the time Bruce was done with his supper he ask dick who was not even close to done to go to the Wayne enterprise and get his folder he left there. "Why can't Alfred or you do it?" asked dick "because I have to do some work and Alfred is busy cleaning so can you please go?" "Fine I'll go but it better not be hidden cause I hate finding all these files I don't know about" said dick as he walked out of the mansion. It was now time for Bruce to look for the graded paper and report that he signed without knowing. As he went into dicks room he found out that he needed a password for the grades online so he looked for his student ide which was nowhere in sight in till he looked in one spot where he'd regret looking dicks parent truck full of his parents stuff and on top of all that was his student ide card. Bruce then looked online to find out dick did use Bruce's disadvantage of being hurt to sign something this did not make Bruce happy at all he was not feeling the aster. Dick finally came back from Wayne Tec and was putting the file on the table when he saw a very very mad Bruce waiting near the stair case. "I saw your grades on the computer" Bruce said in a very deep not happy tone. "How did y-you get on w-wait, did you go through!" dick ran upstairs into his room to find his parents truck open! Bruce was leaning on the door way looking at his ward in anger just like his ward was looking at him in anger. "Why did you go through my privacy? Out of all people I thought you knew that everyone needed privacy but you go through my stuff anyway! "Dick you got an F and you took advantage of my state confusion!" Bruce said trying to stay on topic with the f and his ward taking advantage of him. "I was thinking of taking you off young justice for a while, but know I'm thinking you should not even be in that group anymore and you will hang up your robin costume in till I say ether wise!" Bruce said as he was about to explode with anger. Dick ran and pushed Bruce aside and ran down to the cave in a record time, Bruce could have caught him but dick was younger and was more acrobatic for his age. By the time Bruce got down to the cave he heard the R cycle motor come on and the squeak of the tires leaving the bat cave. Bruce looked up at the costume case all there was his batman costume, Dick had taken the robin costume. Bruce Wayne soon became batman or the dark night and rushed to his bat mobile and then sped of looking for his ward. Robin was taking left and right turns all over the place not knowing where to go cause if he went back to the mansion he would be in so much trouble with Bruce and batman. After a while he heard the bat mobile coming so he turned into an ally and hid in the shadows as batman passed in the car he waited 1 minute before went the ether way which was a big mistake because right in front of him was the bat mobile waiting for him just as batman expected. Robin soon turned around he and drove away as fast as he could soon he ditched his r cycle and went to the roof top and stayed in the shadows so batman could not find him so easily. After a while of running and sure he lost batman he heard the sound of the joker on the north side of him, but he knew batman would look him there and the west side he saw a bank robbery with lots of police. I guess I could stop there and stop the crooks he thought to himself. There were 4 men walking out of the bank like there was no one there to stop them till robin threw an explosive Bata rang at one and the guy fell unctuous. The next man tried to attack him with a crow bar but soon was thrown into the ether man and they were both unctuous. One left robin thought to himself, the guy threw all the punches and kicks he could and only once hit robin when he did robin could not hold his rage in much longer he punched and kicked the man so hard after the second punch he was out but robin could not control himself he kept on punching him in till he was going to give one more brutal punch when a hand grabbed him with all the force squeezing his arm in till he gave up trying to punch one more time and looked up to see batman using the bat glare at him so harsh anyone would run and hide from it even robin was sacred of what was going to happen. Batman was talking to commissioner about what were the injuries of the man and found out he had to go to the hospital because of such bad conditions he was in. As batman walked over to his partner he grabbed robin by the arm dragging him off into the bat mobile. When they got to the bat cave robin was scared out of his wits of what was going to happen, it was quiet for a while till robin could not take it anymore and said one thing before batman went off. "I'm sorry" said robin batman just looked at him in rage and finally could not take it anymore. "YOU DISOBBEYED ME AND WHENT INTO THE CAVE WHEN YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO, USED ME, ALMOST KILLED A MAN!" Batman was furious, when robin didn't look at him he held one of robins shoulder so tight robin squealed and he kept that grip on him while his ether hand was on robins chin trying to make robin look at him face to face. Robin was terrified he wished Alfred would come and help but he was no were in sight, just looking into the batman's eyes his own adoptive fathers eyes was terrifying in till Bruce did something no one would ever think he would do to his son. Batman his own father smacked him so hard that there left a bruise on his face in an instant. Robin tried to wiggle away and not cry but batman had him in a death grip it felt like, After a few minutes the tension went down when batman let go, robin was in full shock and had no clue what to do and batman well was surprised he'd ever hit his own son and soon hugged robin so hard, For once in a long time the dark night have a crystal tear fall down his face as he hugged his ward tight. After an hour and half they were forgiving each other and life went back to normal the only thing different is that Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson finally had a bond in each other from just one little grade that went wrong. Robin was told to study harder and batman would let him go back on the team. But for poor poor batman Alfred found out he hit dick and made him clean the whole bat cave floor with a tooth brush!


End file.
